


All of the lights

by teamlarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute, M/M, studio au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 04:35:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamlarry/pseuds/teamlarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you usually spend this much time in your dad’s studio?" The blonde asked and Harry blushed deeply, letting his hair fall in front of his eyes.<br/>"Sometimes." He mumbled and tried to ignore the way the sound technician, Liam, scoffed in his direction. There was a beat of silence and the blonde boy shifted on his seat before pulling his headphones back on to record again.<br/>“I’m Harry, by the way." Harry says quickly and the other boy smiled.<br/>"Niall."</p>
            </blockquote>





	All of the lights

The sound of music filled the recording studio. Harry smiled when he opened the door. His dad sat on the chair in front of the window. Behind the window sat a women about his age. She stood behind the microphone and began to sing. A high soft voice filled the room. The melodic sound of the girls voice was beautiful. 

Harry had no idea who she was, but he thought she was pretty amazing. Her voice fitted perfectly with her appearance. The girl had long dark brown hair and her facial expression was so intense that Harry had a bit of trouble to look away from her. When she sang it was like she had put all her emotions in her voice, really beautiful and so unique. 

His eyes focused on his dad, curious what he thought of the girl. With one look at his face, Harry knew he was intrigued by her voice, but she wasn’t it. The deep frown on his forehead said enough. Of course the girl who was singing behind the glass tried her best to do well, but Harry’s dad wasn’t that easy to convince.

Someone could be pretty good in Harry’s eyes, but his dad was that kind of person who rather had one really good musician who could sell out a million arena’s than thousand musicians who weren’t that brilliant. And of course, he was a businessman and he wanted to earn a lot of money, but only with that one musician. He was determined to find that person with this sparkling attitude and the most beautiful voice on earth. 

Harry and his dad both knew that was really difficult, almost impossible. But of course, as patient as his dad was, he managed to bring people over and sing a couple of songs. People knew he was fastidious, the whole world knew, but not everyone gave up immediately. They all thought they had a chance to be that one special musician, but in the end, they all weren’t. 

The girl stopped singing and a silence filled the room. She opened her eyes and looked at his dad with her wide bright blue eyes. Harry’s dad stared at her. Suddenly he turned around and looked Harry right in the eyes. Harry managed to smile a bit, although he knew his father would send her away. He felt sorry for the girl, just as every good musician who came her but got send back home.

Harry’s dad nodded towards him and turned back to the girl afterwards. His dad motioned to the girl she could come out of the room. Emily did so. She stood in front of Harry’s dad and looked at him questionably. Harry wasn’t scared how his father would tell her she wasn’t the musician he was looking for, cause he wasn’t rude or something. He was a really nice man, but he was just really fastidious. 

Newspapers described him as a rude, strict, old and critical man who brought down everyone who came to his studio to sing for him. In reality, not one of those words were true. Harry knew that, he was his son after all. He had to live with him twenty-four hours a day. Harry knew his dad and he really was a nice man. He never made fun of anyone who came here to sing for him, he always was the polite man, even when someone sang like a false crow. 

“Good, Emily. You’ve got this really special voice I haven’t heard a lot,” He started. The girl, whose name apparently was Emily, smiled and nodded, a sign he could go on. The look in her eyes said a lot, she already knew he was gonna say she didn’t make it, that she wasn’t the one.

“But I don’t think you’re the kind of musician I’m looking for.” He said and looked apologetically at her. Emily smiled and nodded. 

“That’s okay. Thanks for the opportunity anyways, sir.” Harry’s dad came out of his chair and nodded, smiled and shook her hand. 

“Thank you for trying out.” He walked her towards the exit and wished her good luck. 

After the door was closed he let out a deep sigh. He closed his eyes and brought his hands to his face. Harry saw the tired look on his dad’s face and couldn’t help but feel sorry for him. He worked really hard, day after day he was found here, in the studio. Every day he kept on trying to find that one musician who could blow away the rest of the music industry. 

Every day his dad failed in finding that one person and Harry had this feeling in his stomach he should help his dad out. And so he did.

“Dad, shall I help you out and listen to the other musicians for the rest of the day?” A smile appeared on his dad’s face and he looked thankful in Harry’s direction. 

“You really want to do that for me?” Harry nodded. 

“That’s very nice of you, son. But only for today. I will do the rest tomorrow.” Harry grinned and nodded. At least he gave his dad the opportunity to sleep and rest. Harry was more than satisfied with this as his dad. 

\---

Harry sighed and laid his head in his hands. He was really tired and didn’t get how his dad was able to do this every single day. He only listened to four people. One man was okay, but the rest was just bad. There was this girl with the worst voice ever and he really tried to listen to it, but at one point he just turned the volume off and stared at the girl, which caused the sound technician Liam to laugh. 

Harry and Liam knew each other really good. Liam loved making music and Harry thought he was pretty good, but Liam didn’t want to audition. He knew he didn’t want the fame. Liam had this dream to become famous, but the fame he wanted was to have fans and people who loved to listen to his voice. He didn’t want all the press attention and everything, so he decided to let it rest. 

Instead, Liam applied for a job as sound technician at the studio of Harry’s dad about two years ago. At first, Harry’s dad wasn’t really enthusiastic about Liam working here, but Harry convinced his dad he was really good and that it would be good for the youthful impression of the studio. That’s when Harry and Liam became really good friends. 

Liam looked at the curly haired boy with puppy eyes and Harry immediately knew what he meant. Harry chuckled slightly and pressed on one of the many buttons and the girl shut her mouth and looked interrogatively at the two boys. Harry bit his lip and motioned for her to come out of the room. She frowned and made her way out of the room. With a scared look on her face she looked Harry in the eyes. Harry swallowed and bit his lip.

“I’m really sorry, but you’re not what we’re looking for. I suggest you to continue to sing as a hobby, okay?" The girl got teary eyes and Harry stood up. He hated it when people had to cry in front of him and even more when he was the reason they cried. 

“No, no, no, please don’t cry.” He came out of the chair which was his dad’s and hugged the younger girl. She was about fifteen years old, which was really young. Way too young to be a famous musician. 

“I’m sorry.” Harry whispered and the girl sniggered a bit. Harry pushed her away slightly and looked at her with a smile on her face. She was a beautiful girl, she had something special what made her so pretty, but Harry couldn’t say what it was. 

“Look, I want you to go home now with a smile on your face, cause I’m sure you’ll be a wonderful women in the future and maybe you will be a singer and maybe not, but I’m sure you don’t need singing to have a job, okay?” Harry tried to calm the girl and it worked, thank god. The girl smiled and nodded with a smile on her face. 

Liam watched the two with an amused look on his face. He really didn’t get how Harry and his dad could be family. Harry was sweet and innocent and his dad wasn’t at all, he was determined and filled with passion for his work. Of course, Liam noticed that Harry loved music, singing and listening to all the people who tried out, but sitting here on a chair and do this every day was not that kind of job Liam had in thought for Harry. Harry was way too sweet for this job. 

“I hate to see people cry.” Harry muttered when they were with the two of them. Liam brought his hand to his face and chuckled slightly. 

“I know you do. Shall I let the last musician in?” Liam stood up and walked towards the door, not even waiting for Harry’s answer. He opened the heavy black door and looked into the waiting room for a sign for the last musician. Frowning he closed the door behind him. There was no one in there who was waiting. Liam shrugged and opened the black door again. 

“No one’s waiting.” Harry’s eyebrows shot up in the air.

“Okay, well, then we’re done for today.” Liam nodded.

At the moment Liam wanted to close the door, he heard someone opening the glass door. With a surprised look on his face he watched a boy around his and Harry’s age running into the waiting room. His eyes fell on Liam and to say that he looked relieved was an understatement. 

“Am I too late? Please say I’m not?” The boy looked desperate and by the way his face was red Liam knew he really wanted to be here in time, he just couldn’t make it on time. 

“Explain why you’re late to the boss.” His ocean blue eyes widened in shock and he began to shake. Liam looked at him thunderstruck. He never saw someone who was so scared to see Harry’s dad. 

“You okay?” Liam asked a bit worried. A pair of eyes looked right into Liam’s eyes and he felt himself grow numb. 

“Sorry, I just- please, give me a chance- one without having to explain something. I’m not- I mean, explaining things isn’t my thing, please just let me sing.” He looked so desperate and Liam couldn’t help but feel this thing in his stomach and he would never forgive himself if he didn’t let this boy sing. 

“Okay.” Liam said breathless. The blonde haired boy muttered something and ran towards Liam and hugged him tightly. His arms were on Liam’s neck and Liam just stood there, didn’t know what to do. He never experienced someone who was this easy with people he had never met before. 

Liam held the black door open and Niall walked in. 

Harry was talking to his dad about all the musicians and how they weren’t the ones he was looking for and at the sound of his dad’s voice Harry could hear he was proud of him. He was proud to hear how Harry tried to give the right comments and how he explained the musicians he had heard today. 

A cough made Harry turn around, his phone still by his ear. Harry looked right into two bright ocean blue eyes. His mouth fell open and his eyes went wide. Never in his entire life had he seen such a beautiful guy. 

He had always questioned his sexuality and at this moment he was sure he felt this tickling feeling in his stomach that told him he was very attracted to this boy. He totally forgot about the phone and his dad and didn’t even notice how Liam and the blonde boy were staring at him. 

Harry felt like he was on cloud nine. The boy looked like an angel. His beautiful blue eyes and his body, god. The way the boy was dressed made him look so beautiful. He wore a tight black shirt and light blue jeans. Normally Harry would have thought it was simple, but god, this boy looked really beautiful in it and that said something. Never had Harry called a boy beautiful before. 

“Harry?” His dad appeared in the room and Harry was obliged to look at his father who stood in the opening of the door. Harry swallowed thickly. He found it hard to look away from the beautiful boy in front of him. 

“Yes, dad?” His voice sounded weird. Harry’s cheeks coloured dark red. He tried to hide it by looking at his shoes, but when he heard Liam chuckle he knew he failed to hide it.

His dad walked towards him and Harry stepped aside so his dad could sit on his chair. His dad looked at the blonde haired boy and nodded at him.

“You’re next?” A smile appeared on the boy’s face and he nodded enthusiastically. Harry saw how his dad smiled and laughed a bit at how the boy acted. He sure wasn’t afraid to meet new people, something Harry was. 

“Good. I suggest you to walk into the other room and sing a song for us.” It amazed Harry how his dad sounded so bright, so cheerful, every time a musician came here to sing for them. He didn’t understand how his dad was always so optimistic. Harry admired his dad for that.

The boy went through the door and stood behind the microphone. Liam pushed some buttons and swivelled some. Harry’s dad nodded his head and motioned for the blonde boy to start singing, and so he did. 

\---

Months had passed by since the blonde boy started singing in front of the three men. Since that moment Harry had fallen for the boy, hard. Not only his voice was perfect, Harry thought every single thing of the blonde haired boy was beautiful.

His hair, which wasn’t blonde by nature, was beautiful. The brown locks in his hair were clearly visible and it became even more visible when the weeks passed by. Every time the boy came in the studio, Harry noticed his hair had changed. Sometimes he didn’t bother to do his hair and let it hang in front of his eyes. The other time he did and pushed his hair upwards so the brown in his hair was visible. 

Then there was his accent, oh his accent. The boy Harry still didn’t know the name of was Irish, obviously. Harry never had been so sure of anything in his life before. And god, it was such a turn on. Harry had always loved when people had an accent. The way Niall talked was something Harry couldn’t stand. It drove him mad on the in- and outside. 

Oh, there was this thing with his clothes. Most of the time he wore tank tops and when he did, Harry didn’t even dare to come close to him. He was scared he would lost himself and attack the boy. He was scared he would rip the clothes of his body. He was scared he was so turned on by the boy that he would fuck him senseless in the same room where his dad and Liam were. 

No, he absolutely didn’t want to take that risk. 

Harry really loved everything about the blonde haired Irish boy, but his voice was really something which made him shiver. The way the words came out of his mind, the beautiful sound he produced and how he used his voice. It was so special and Harry felt the tickling feeling in his stomach grow with every word the boy sang. 

Never in his life Harry had so much admiration and respect for a boy. His dad came close, but this boy was so special and unique. Harry felt this spark between them and he couldn’t help but appear every single time the boy came in the studio. 

Just like today.

Harry walked into the studio with four cups of Starbucks coffee. One for Liam, one for his dad, one for himself and one for the blonde boy. He didn’t know if the boy liked coffee, but he thought it was a nice gesture. 

A small smile appeared on Harry’s face when he saw the blonde haired boy standing between Liam and his dad. The sounds of his voice filled the studio and Harry immediately felt the tickling feeling in his stomach return. 

When the song ended the three boys turned in Harry’s direction. Harry bit his lip and walked towards the three men. 

“I brought you coffee.” He looked into the blonde’s eyes when he said it, but he meant it for Liam and his dad too. Liam chuckled and his dad shook his head and the boy simply smiled and thanked him for bringing him coffee. 

Harry smiled wide and for the rest of the day, he couldn’t stop smiling. 

\---

"Do you usually spend this much time in your dad’s studio?" The blonde asked and Harry blushed deeply, letting his hair fall in front of his eyes.

"Sometimes." He mumbled and tried to ignore the way the sound technician, Liam, scoffed in his direction. There was a beat of silence and the blonde boy shifted on his seat before pulling his headphones back on to record again. 

“I’m Harry, by the way." Harry says quickly and the other boy smiled. 

"Niall Horan." 

Harry smiled to himself and thought about the name of the blonde perfect boy. Niall. Niall. Niall. The name sounded perfect for the boy. It matched. Harry bit his lip when he thought about what he could do now he knew the boy’s name. 

At night he could scream the boy’s name when he was masturbating and thinking about him. In his daydreams he could fantasize about what sounded better; Harry and Niall or Niall and Harry. He could fantasize about their last names, if he would keep his own name or if he would take Niall’s name when they got married. 

Harry was so deep in thoughts that he didn’t even notice that Niall was staring at him. Liam noticed how Harry was zoned out and Niall was staring at Harry like he was a god, so he decided it was the perfect time for a break. 

\---

Days passed by and Niall came back every single day. From 9 am till 6 pm Niall was in the studio and most of the time he was just chatting with Harry. Liam questioned himself if Niall still wanted to become famous or just wanted to talk to the curly haired boy with emerald green eyes. 

Liam stood up and walked towards Niall who was sitting next to his boss. Niall looked at Liam interrogatively. Liam just smiled towards Niall, patted him on his shoulder and whispered something in Niall’s ear, something that caused Niall to smile. Liam chuckled slightly and walked out of the room. 

Seconds later Harry came back in the room, which caused Niall to smile even wider. 

Harry’s dad knew something was going on between the two boys and he really didn’t mind. He didn’t mind Harry being gay or whatever he was, as long as he was happy. The same applied to Niall. Robin began to see Niall as his second son, actually third, since Liam was kind of his second. 

The chemistry between Niall and Harry was something Liam and Robin both noticed and they both knew the boys should talk to each other about it and since Liam had whispered something in Niall’s ear, Robin knew he had to leave the two boys alone, too. 

And so he did.

Robin stood up and smiled towards the boys, who only seemed to have eyes for each other. He smiled and secretly hoped that when he and Liam came back, they would be a thing, that they had kissed and finally discovered that their feelings were mutual. 

Harry was biting his lip when he saw Niall motioning for him to sit in the chair in front of him. Suddenly he felt scared and didn’t know how to act around Niall. He let his fingers ran through his hair and sat down on the chair. The feeling in his stomach appeared again and he started to feel even more nervous than he already was. 

Niall smiled at how Harry acted. He was really nervous himself, but Harry seemed to be freaking out. The blonde haired boy decided he should do something to make Harry feel less nervous, so he laid his hand on Harry’s. 

Harry’s head shot up in surprise. Ocean blue eyes met emerald green ones and Harry couldn’t stand it any longer. He came out of his chair and pressed his lips on Niall’s. 

To say that Niall was shocked by Harry’s action was an understatement. 

Harry pulled away immediately when he felt how Niall reacted. His cheeks were as red as a tomato and he couldn’t be more ashamed of himself than he was now. He mumbled something which Niall wasn’t able to hear and made his way towards the black door. 

It seemed like Niall suddenly woke up when he saw Harry was leaving.

“Harry, wait.” Niall stood up and looked at Harry with a panicked look on his face. Harry stood still but didn’t turn back to Niall. He couldn’t face Niall at the moment. He sort of kissed him and Niall apparently didn’t want it. Harry was about to cry and if he would turn around and looked into those beautiful blue eyes he knew he would completely break down. 

“Harry, please,” Niall took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Kind of afraid of what he was about to say, although he knew he didn’t have to. 

“Kiss me again.” Niall whispered. 

Harry’s eyes widened in shock and he immediately turned around. Niall had his eyes closed and was frowning slightly. Harry wiped away the upcoming tears and walked towards Niall. He dropped his arms around his neck what caused Niall to open his eyes. Harry smiled and pressed his lips on Niall’s again.

This time Niall kissed back. Harry smiled against Niall’s soft pink lips. The kiss was even better than he had imagined in his daydreams. It wasn’t a perfect kiss, first kisses were never perfect, but it almost was. Almost.


End file.
